Blinded
by rubberduckie16
Summary: Addison is moving on. Not really Addek. It's just Addison.


**Okay, i wrote another story because I got kind of bored with the other one. But i might finish that when i get my mojo back. I started this one because well, i dont know why. But i hope you like it. Addek, i'm not sure if it's going to be. We'll see.**

**Blinded**

**Chapter 1**

"Addie, you got to get back on the game!" Savvy exclaimed on the phone

"What game?"

"Don't act dumb."

"I don't know if I'm ready, Sav" She said sadly. She's been divorced for 5 months now and she's stuck in Seattle.

"You just think you're not" Addison sighed "Even if I am where will I find a guy?"

"Internet" Savvy said

"Oh god, no"

"Come on"

"I'm not going to sell myself out on the internet"

"Too late" Sav said in a sing song voice

"Savvy, what did you do?" Addison asked challengingly

"Maybe I made an internet dating profile for you"

"Maybe?"

"Okay, not maybe"

"Sav!" Addison said really wanting to hit Savvy, although she can't since she's thousands of miles away.

"It's not that bad, I put a picture of you ten years ago"

"What? What picture?"

"Go to the website and check"

"Sav, you know you're dead" Addison said

"I know, I know… but you'll thank me, Addie"

"Shut up" Addison said and walked over to her laptop "What's the website?"

Savvy gave her the website and Addison went to it, her jaw dropped as she saw her profile.

"Are you kidding me, Sav?" She said "You have got to be kidding me…..sexy?"

"Well you are"

"Voluptuous?"

"I just had to put that"

"Sav…. And where did you get that picture?" She asked

"I don't know, I just found it somewhere"

"I'm going to kill you"

"Oh look" Sav said "20 responses"

"Oh god, you really think I'm going on a date with a person I met online?"

"You should!"

"What if they're rapists or something?"

"They're not! Well, not if you choose carefully"

"This is crazy"

"Addison, it's not" Sav said "Have you seen those commercials?"

"But Sav"

"Addison, just try it out"

"Well, which one?"

Addison scrolled down and looked at the responses on her profile. She rolled her eyes and groaned at the phony responses she got.

"Sav, there's this one, Mike" Addison started, Sav was also looking at Addison's profile in her computer

"The lawyer with erectile dysfunction?"

"Yeah"

"You don't want that" Sav said

"I know, I'm just saying, seriously, crazy"

"How about that Brandon?"

"Ew, he looks like he's wearing a wig"

"Phil?" Sav pointed out

"Eh"

"That guy, James" Sav suggested

"You think?"

"Yeah" Sav said

"Isn't he too young?"

"Your own boy toy, Addie!"

"I guess we could try him out" Addison said shrugging "Oh, how about this Daniel guy"

"Divorced, your age, pediatrician" Sav read "Too perfect, I think we'll save him when all goes to hell"

"What if he does too?"

"The boy toy first, and then hot pediatrician guy"

"Fine"

"Hot pediatrician guy is hot" Sav said

"I know" Addison laughed "So is boy toy, very Ashton Kutcher-ish"

"And hot pediatrician is like a retired Abercrombie and Fitch model" Sav said and Addison laughed

"Let's check out Ashton Kutcher-ish first" Addison said

"Yes! Alright, respond, NOW!"

"What? I was kidding" Addison said rolling her eyes

"I'm not, respond!"

"Fine, but if I get raped or molested, you have yourself to blame"

"You won't" Sav assured

000000000

Addison sat on the table in the coffee shop where she's going to meet James, her date. He saw him walking through the doors and Addison's heart started to beat faster.

"Oh god" She whispered

James spotted her and smiled at her.

"Duuuuuude" James said. Addison arched an eyebrow at him "You're hotter than that picture!"

"Uh, thanks I guess"

"No worries"

He sat across Addison and started small talk. Addison enjoyed his company but then she realized she doesn't really want a relationship like that. He was too immature for him. She needed someone to actually understand her. She needs someone in the same wavelength as her.

0000000000

**Okay, yes, i'm bringing Daniel back. To those who don't know, Daniel is the character i made up on my other fic, Fix You. And please review. I love love them.**


End file.
